


I'm looking for stuff that means something.

by twinyardx



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinyardx/pseuds/twinyardx
Summary: Em uma noite de Natal, as raposas reúnem-se para celebrar o clima natalino com muita pipoca e filmes.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Kudos: 5





	I'm looking for stuff that means something.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: menção de passado angustiante e ataque de pânico
> 
> (se notar qualquer erro ou falta de menção de trigger, me avisem!!)

Tudo começou como um flash de luzes aos olhos de Neil. O Natal aproximava-se cada vez mais – ao ponto das foxes já estarem celebrando o clima natalino com antecedência – principalmente Nicky, cujo secretamente pretendia decorar a casa em Columbia com guirlandas e velinhas de natal.

Um silêncio confortável pairava entre Andrew e Neil enquanto o loiro dirigia a Maserati, rumo a casa em Columbia, e a playlist de Bowie acalentava os primeiros flocos de neve capturados pelas mãos do ruivo. Posto que combinaram de festejar no local, sem antes uma breve resistência de Andrew, resolveram ir antes do resto das foxes para terem um minuto de descanso e paz – segundo o loiro – o que resultou em um singelo sorriso de consentimento por parte de Neil.

Ao chegarem a casa, o ruivo jogou a bolsa com roupas na cama e olhou silenciosamente para Andrew indicando que deviam descansar depois da longa viagem e antes do local ser tomado de risadas escandalosas, canções de natalinas e um falatório incansável. 

– Sim ou não, Andrew? - Neil murmurou aproximando-se do loiro que estava procurando calmamente um moletom confortável para vestir.

– Pergunte de novo no banho - o outro respondeu desviando o olhar enquanto apontava para a porta do banheiro, cuja frase foi recebida com uma sobrancelha erguida por parte de Neil.

Ambos se despiram e durante o banho, com cada consentimento, Andrew permitiu-se relaxar enquanto Neil massageava suavemente seu cabelo e alternava entre roçar lentamente sua boca no pescoço do loiro e impedir que o shampoo caísse em seus olhos – o que era plenamente ignorado pelo outro – mas, de vez em quando, Minyard deixava escapar um sorriso ou dois.

~

Toda véspera de Natal as foxes reuniam-se para a virada da noite enquanto jogavam jogos de tabuleiro, assistiam torneios de Exy ou até mesmo tinham uma sessão cinema - cuja era o caso dessa noite. Assim, quando todo o time encontrava-se na casa em Columbia, dividiram os afazeres para a noite.

O caos da sala poderia ser facilmente comparado com a mídia depois das respostas zombeteiras de Josten para cada pergunta feita por jornalistas. Nicky debulhava-se em lágrimas na chamada de vídeo com Erik pelo cancelamento de seu voo, visto a previsão de nevasca que chegava, ao mesmo tempo que Matt e Dan cantarolavam jingles natalinos organizando a parte da refeição - pipoca nunca era demais para toda aquela gente.

A escolha do filme ia de mal a pior. Kevin ardilosamente tentava persuadir Allison a colocar a última temporada de Exy para todos assistirem em vez de um longa-metragem natalino, não que ele confessaria o desejo de assistir novamente seus namorados – Jeremy e Jean – jogarem juntos. Neil que estava sentado no chão com seus cotovelos escorados no sofá, sentia os olhos de Day pousarem sobre si em busca de um aliado ao seu discurso, mas somente acenava com a cabeça quando ouvia um bom argumento. 

Andrew - com sua cara blasé cotidiana – permanecia sentado ao lado de Neil degustando um pote de sorvete inteiro, o que era a única coisa que fazia ele, talvez, não xingar Kevin e Allison em todas as línguas que sabia. 

– Allison, essa foi a melhor temporada de Exy que eu já vi! Não é possível que você não consiga ver o show de Jean e do Jeremy naquela quadra – Kevin exclamava convictamente gesticulando de todas maneiras possíveis. – Cada movimento milimetricamente pensado! Só isso que vai abençoar essa noite de natal, o jogo só tem a acrescentar.

– Ah mas admitir que você quer mais é ver seus namorados gostosos na TV, você não quer, né? Deixa de conversa, Day, amanhã eles chegam aqui e você mata essa sua saudade. – Allison respondeu abafando o riso enquanto dava-lhe uma piscadela.

Aaron - cujo estava sentado em uma poltrona com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro – mantinha-se com uma carranca enorme por causa do falatório sem fim, revolve intervir na discussão ou iria explodir naquele momento mesmo. Entretanto, quando ia falar, Matt interrompe.

– Poxa, deveríamos entrar em um consenso, né? É o primeiro Natal em que Neil realmente pode aproveitar conosco sem ter que pensar em outras coisas...

Um silêncio constrangedor preencheu o lugar, até que Andrew pescou o controle da televisão e, sem perguntar a opinião alheia, colocou na plataforma de streaming "A Origem dos Guardiões" – cuja era uma das suas animações favoritas. Todos se acomodaram na sala, sem discutir a atitude audaciosa de Minyard, para assistir ao filme enquanto dividiam os baldes de pipoca.

A memória eidética do loiro o fez recordar de cada parte do filme com precisão, assim, na maioria das cenas, o mesmo usava sua visão periférica para fitar seu "não-namorado" – como insistia em chamar – memorizando cada expressão que surgia, não que ele iria um dia admitir isso. 

O filme já estava na metade quando Neil paralisou em seu lugar e perdeu-se em pensamentos, a narração do passado de Jack Frost foi um balde de água fria para o ruivo. Frost era muito solitário visto sua invisibilidade – cuja proporcionou um intenso medo de ser esquecido por todos – involuntariamente Neil se lembrou de si, mesmo sendo histórias diferentes, a sensação de não ser ninguém era a mesma.

Em grande parte de sua vida, ele desejou ser visível, mas não tinha escolha. Ele só queria saber quem era, a que lugar pertencia e algo para chamar de lar. Ele queria descobrir suas verdades, o que fazia sentido para si e no que acreditar, mas tudo isso foi cruelmente arrancado do garoto desde suas memórias mais antigas.

O irracional pensamento de fugir a cada situação que o sufocava ainda permanecia, os dias ruins ainda eram frequentes em que seu primeiro instinto era correr. Entretanto, agora, com todas as pessoas em seu em torno, as amizades que lentamente conquistou e Andrew – sendo confidencialmente a mistura de seus sentimentos mais intrínsecos – Neil, à sua maneira, sentia-se genuinamente feliz.

Andrew percebendo a respiração desregular do ruivo e a perda de foco de seus olhos, estendeu sua mão e segurou firmemente o pescoço dele para trazê-lo novamente a realidade. Quando os pensamentos desconexos de Neil afastaram-se e – aos poucos – sua respiração se acalmou, o ruivo mirando desatentamente seu namorado murmurou se era sim para descansar a cabeça no ombro dele. Andrew assente e Neil aproxima-se lentamente acomodando-se em seu ombro para terminar de assistir o filme sem a sensação de estar mais uma vez sozinho.

Ao término do longa, Nick choramingava por Aaron não querer abraçá-lo, Dan e Matt competiam quem acertaria primeiro as pipocas na boca de Kevin – cujo estava em seu décimo ronco dormindo de boca aberta – e Allison alisando suavemente o cabelo platinado de sua namorada Renee.

Enquanto isso, Neil cochilava aninhado em seu "não-namorado" e o loiro prestava atenção no relógio sobre o móvel ao lado da televisão, vendo passar os poucos segundos até a virada do dia. Quando o relógio marcou meia noite, parte das raposas acordadas abraçaram-se sorrindo de orelha a orelha desejando poderem passar cada vez mais natais assim. 

Andrew que continuava imóvel para não acordar Neil, aproveitou o barulho que as raposas faziam para sussurrar rapidamente no ouvido do ruivo "Feliz Natal, Junkie, você também é incrível". Neil que tinha o sono leve, escutou as palavras de seu namorado e sentiu seu coração errar uma batida. 

Ao término da véspera de Natal, as raposas desfrutaram o clima natalino e nada foi mais satisfatório para Neil do que presenciar aos poucos a reconstrução do conceito de família. Ele nunca acreditou em uma, mas agora realmente entendeu o significado da palavra.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Essa é a primeira vez que tento escrever algo, ficou muito curtinho?? Mas foi incrível a experiência de me dedicar a desenvolver uma história, mesmo que essa oneshot tenha poucas palavras. Escrevi em pt-br porque meu inglês é duvidoso kksjdksjd. Enfim, espero que gostem e, por favor, qualquer erro ou falta de menção de trigger, me avisem!!


End file.
